Birthdays Sux
by zombie eats gurl
Summary: My first fic...Today is a very special day for one of the band members, but will anyone else care? chap 2 up! Rating changed
1. Clocks sux

Birthdays sux

Disclaimer: Don't own Gorillaz……..yet

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter1: Clocks Sux

Kong Studios, the HQ for the super group Gorillaz, always hosted some kind of loud noises and god knows what else kind of craziness. Except at night, besides the occasional drip of a leaky pipe or a random zombie groan, it was peaceful. This particular night as all the other members slept and dreams but one did not.

2D had his eyes glued to the digital clock on his bed side table watching the minutes pass. He had been doing this for some hours waiting for tomorrow to come, and when it finally did he let out a sigh of relief. Looking away from the clock a feeling of sadness passed over him, for he knew no one else would be up and around for at least 6 more hours. After several more unsuccessful tries at sleep, 2D decided to return to watching the time. As he did this 2D was unsure about what was going to happen today but was sure it was gong to be special.

The day was March 23, Stuart Tusspot's Birthday.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N My first fic. I'm really bad at writing and hope that by writing here I'll improve.

Will update when I feel like it.


	2. Gifts sux

Disclaimer : I still do not own Gorillaz , if I did I wouldn't be writing this

Chapter 2: Gifts Sux

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that morning when the first signs of dawn appeared 2D had finally come to accept the fact that he wasn't going to get any sleep. Starting up a lukewarm shower in the lower bathroom and stepping in he quickly washed and shaved. Putting on a pair of tight jeans, mismatched socks and a gray collar shirt, and stared at his reflection.

His face had not changed much since the accident that brought Murdoc the satanic bassist of the group and him together, literally. Besides his lighter hair color and a few bruises and scars (courtesy of Murdoc of course) he was partially the same appearance wise. 2D maturely level was the same also. "Wull your 29 ow Stu," he mused to himself, "It's time to art acting like it." And with this said he proceeded to brush his teeth with his Mickey Mouse brand toothbrush.

"GET HE BLOODY ELL OUT OFF MEH SIGHT YA DIRTY WHORE!" were the parting words that Murdoc Niccals directed to his former lover as he literally kicked her out of his Winnebago and onto the cold floor of the car park. 2D watched as the half dressed girl got to her feet and following his words exactly and disappeared under a sheet of darkness that lead to the unknown regions of the car park. Stu had always wondered what had become of them for they never came back.

Turning his attention to the yawning man ,he smiled sweetly and said " Good oring Murdoc. Guess wat today is? "Murdoc glared daggers at him. "Umm.. wull it's my birthday ats all.", 2D muttered

looking to the floor. "Oh wow, today's is yo birthday is it?" Murdoc exclaimed in mock happiness. 2D nodded eagerly," Yup at it is." "Wull yo etter come inside to get yo presents then." Murdoc stepped aside to let the singer in his winne. 2D hesitated, as a dreadful feeling of deja vu spread throughout him. Shrugging his shoulders he decided to accept the invitation and ignoring the feeling.

Stewart soon found out that Murdoc had tons of gifts for him to unwrap all over his face, stomach, torso and back. When Murdoc had finally stopped giving 2D presents 10 minutes latter, he picked the man up by his collar and threw him out ( Murdoc is good at throwing ppl out, he would make a great bouncer.)

in the same fashion as he had just done the girl earlier. "HAPPY FUCKING BIRTHADAY DULLARD, CAN'T AIT TILL EXT YEAR!", howled Murdoc, then he loudly slammed the door.

As 2D lay on his bruised and beat back, he groaned to no one in particular,

"I hope the other have etter gifts for me." Then he limped off towards the lift , humming a peppy tune.

Murdoc watched through a dirty smudged window as the blue haired man left. He chuckled to himself a he lit a fag. Inhaling deeply he leaned against the countertop, thinking.

Murdoc was aware it was 2D's birthday, he never really forgotten. Ever since the start of the band 2D's birthday was a day for happy activities and adventure. His past birthdays were usually childish and fun (clowns, carnivals, circuses, zoos, magicians, and ponies that type of stuff), which were two things Murdoc hated. Not even Noodle had birthdays like his. So about 3 years ago, he had stated to schedule big time performances a few days before his birthday, making everyone forget all about his birthday including the birthday boy himself. The outcome was always satisfying to watch.

Once Noodle& Russell rushed to put together a half decent party consisting of a nasty purchase cake, 2 guests (one was the cable guy who Russell forced to stay) and about 3 small crappy gifts. Murdoc hoped that this year would be even worse. Murdoc believed that turning into an old fart was not something you should celebrate. On his birthday he would get extremely wasted, do a few strangers and end up awaking in s dumpster (sometimes a ditch). This was not that different than most other days if you thought about it.

Putting on a pair of pants he left the Winnebago to watch the chaos as it unfolded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I took the advice and made this chap a bit longer. I'm still trying to decide if this should be a cheesy 2DXNooddle fic, I personally think any of the guys with Nods is creepy. Not that the 2Dx Noodle fics are bad, it's just if you think about it for a while the relationship is wrong. Mirokufan2005 keep crossing your fingers.

MurdocX2D is even creepier. (May turn out to be one lol)


End file.
